


Insert Joke Here About Kanagi Unionizing The Kamihama Megucae

by Anonymous



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Marriage, Vaginal Fingering, consummation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a little divine intervention, Iroha and Yachiyo get hitched.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Insert Joke Here About Kanagi Unionizing The Kamihama Megucae

White. Pink. Blue. These three colors had dominated the day. All of the magical girls in Kamihama were invited to attend the founding of the Kamihama Mahou Shoujo Union. At the center of it all, was the surprise ceremony only a select few in attendance knew of. The marriage of Tamaki Iroha and Nanami Yachiyo. They greeted everyone in their usual attire, but after everyone gathered upon forming the union, Iroha and Yachiyo announced they were forming a different kind of union. They then kissed each other in front of the crowd, transforming into their magical girl forms in the process and stunning their audience. Mitama giggled at her work as it manifested in a brilliant ray of light. In place of their usual combat uniforms were radiant white dresses, Iroha's adorned with pink ribbons and jewels. Yachiyo bared her shoulders as her chest sparkled with the blue diamond cut Mitama had designed specifically to catch the sun's rays. 'We're going to become a real family,' Iroha had announced, 'when I first met Yachiyo, I didn't know I would fall so in love with her, but now, I can't imagine the thought of leaving her side.' Sana had to be consoled by Tsuruno and Felicia as she sobbed tears of joy for her best friend, while Mifuyu gave Yachiyo a devious smirk only residents of the old Mikazuki house would understand. Kanagi questioned who was going to administer the rights, as gay marriage was not legal in Kamihama. As everyone murmured about this predicament, it was then that the same white feathers that graced the girls in their battle with Walpurgis appeared from the heavens; Iroha and Yachiyo were lifted up on glorious white wings, shocking everyone, and when they landed, a magical feeling pulsed throughout the city. 'Ah,' everyone muttered, "they're wives now, aren't they." Sure enough, when Tsuruno checked her phone contacts, Iroha's name had become Nanami Iroha. The same happened for everyone. It was as if some unseen force had rewritten history just to make these two girls each others'. Thus began the greatest celebration magical girls ever experienced in the history of Kamihama.

* * *

It was dark out. Tsuruno had arranged a sleepover for herself, Sana and Felicia so that the newlyweds could have the manor to themselves for the night. Ui was sleeping over with Touka and Nemu. Felicia asked why, since she wanted to stay up late eating leftovers from the wedding feast. Tsuruno and Sana had the unpleasant experience of teaching Felicia what people do when they get married, which was followed by a massive tantrum about how gross it was and how there was no way Iroha would want to do that. Yet this was all happening outside Iroha and Yachiyo's world. The two returned to their home, still donning their magical girl custom uniforms Mitama had engineered. Iroha sat on the sofa as Yachiyo prepared some tea for the two of them.

"I'm glad it went so well, Yachiyo. When Izumi-san said that about the minister, I kind of thought we were in trouble. I didn't even think about the law..."

"It's my fault, Iroha. I should have put more thought into it. But when you asked to be my wife, I kind of just lost myself then and there. I love you that much."

"I love you too."

Yachiyo sat down beside her wife and placed their teacups on the table.

"We're...really married now, huh."

"We are."

"So what does that make Tsuruno-san, Sana-chan and Felicia-chan?"

"Moochers, same as always."

The two laughed at Yachiyo's remark, and then kissed. The kiss lasted longer than their usual ones. Iroha was head-over-heels in love with her wife, and Yachiyo felt the same. Truth was, they had been waiting all day to have some private time.

"Yachiyo, um..."

"What is it, Iroha?"

"I...I want to do it."

"Do it?"

"Yes, I mean...I want us to have s-sex."

Yachiyo was surprised.

"Iroha!? What are you saying?"

"I'm crazy about you, you're just so beautiful and perfect and...and, now that we're married, I want to do what married couples do!"

"You mean...now? Right here?"

"Y-yes...I-"

Yachiyo kissed Iroha as she pushed her down onto the sofa. She swiftly moved her hands to Iroha's shoulders, removing the straps on her wedding gown. Iroha, having recovered from Yachiyo's surprise attack, pushed her away.

"I-Iroha?"

"Please stop. I-I didn't get to finish. I want to, um, do it in these gowns."

"In our magical girl attire?"

"Well, I mean, Mitama made these for our special day, and we can't really fight in them, so I wanted to have our first time be in these special clothes."

"Hmm...I understand. Now that you mention it, you have a good point."

"And I've been wanting this all day. You look like a goddess."

"That's my line. Do you have any idea how hard it is to maintain composure in public when your girlfriend, now wife, looks the way you do?"

"Oh Yachiyo." Iroha blushed at her wife's compliment.

"Okay, let's do it."

"Sh-shouldn't we move to our bedroom?"

"If you want, I don't want to make-"

Iroha launched a counter offensive. She grabbed Yachiyo around the waist and flung herself on top of her. She would not lose. She kissed her wife and ran her fingers down her gem-encrusted neck before maneuvering her hand inside the dress in order to reach Yachiyo's breasts. Yachiyo let out a moan as Iroha lowered Yachiyo's gown enough to expose her modest chest. Iroha buried her face into Yachiyo's breasts, kissing each other them and running her tongue along her nipples.

"Ah, Irohaaa~"

Yachiyo submitted herself to her wife's assault. It felt too good for her to do anything but go numb. Iroha's lust was more than enough for her. As Iroha played with Yachiyo's chest, she pushed her right knee into Yachiyo's crotch through their gowns. Neither of them were wearing any underwear, Mitama had saw to it that their gowns be perfectly susceptible to wind and stealthy Magius photographers. Annoyed as they were at the time, the design was proving to be useful in this very moment.

"I love you so much." Iroha exclaimed, matter-of-factually, as she teased her wife's pussy through the thin layers of silk.

"Irohaaaaaaaaa~"

Iroha slipped her fingers under Yachiyo's dress and ran her fingers up her wife's twitching legs before finally reaching her hips. She flung her dress, revealing Yachiyo's bare lower lips. Iroha licked her lips before bending down towards the mound, kissing her clit and inserting her tongue inside her wife. Yachiyo was surprised by Iroha's lewdness, as she never expected her to go this far during their first time. Before she could protest, Iroha's tongue hit her in her most sensitive places with surprising ease. Yachiyo came almost instantly; she reflexively grabbed Iroha's hair and clamped her legs around her shoulders.

"Ah...ah..."

Iroha did not let up. Her wife tasted like heaven. She wanted more. She continued to assault Yachiyo's insides with her tongue, making sure to give Yachiyo's little bean a nice kiss every now and then. She was enjoying this immensely, watching Yachiyo moan in a completely vulnerable position of sheer ecstasy. Yachiyo climaxed multiple times, her inner walls clinching Iroha's lips like a kiss each time. Iroha herself was beginning to get soaked from pleasuring her wife this intensely.

"Iroha...you're....amazing...."

Iroha lifted her head and proceeded to crawl up her utterly exposed wife to meet her face-to face. She turned Yachiyo's head to face her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Her breath smelled of sex. Yachiyo's mind was going blank from the whole experience.

"Was I good enough?"

"You...were...amazing...how..."

"I had Touka give me some of her books. She had this one called the 'Cammy Soot Rah?' Anyway it-"

Suddenly, Yachiyo grabbed Iroha by the shoulders and reversed their positions.

"Y-Yachiyo?"

"Did you really think you had me beat? We're in our magical girl forms, I have much more stamina than that."

Iroha's crotch moistened at Yachiyo's sudden dominance. Ah, she lost again. She shouldn't have let her guard down.

"You just made me cum around 4 or 5 times. You're really great. But..."

Never mind, she totally should have let her guard down.

"I'm going to make you cum twice that. Get ready, Iroha."

Iroha had nothing more to say.

"Fuck me."

And Yachiyo proceeded to do exactly that. With the precision of a surgeon, she removed the upper portion of Iroha's gown just as Iroha had done to her, and proceeded to kiss Iroha's breasts. However, unlike Iroha's inexperienced and by-the-books technique, Yachiyo simultaneously moved her right hand up Iroha's gown and quickly placed it at the top of her mound. She held Iroha's head in her left, and after raising her head to hers, simultaneously instered her fingers into Iroha's pussy while inserting her tongue into Iroha's mouth. Her technique was sublime. Within seconds Iroha shrieked as she had her first orgasm. Unlike Yachiyo, who had sexual experience living at Mikazuki house with Mifuyu and Kanae, Iroha had never felt the pleasure of a woman's touch. She didn't even have time to ponder the sensation of a climax, as Yachiyo continued to pleasure her insides with movements so perfect that Iroha came over and over again in rapid succession. He legs twitched in pleasure as her wife made her hers, one orgasm at a time. She kissed her deeply and pushed her fingers deeper still.

'I'm having sex. I'm having sex. I'm having sex.'

That was all she could think as Yachiyo took her maidenhood in a display of passion only someone deeply in love could perform.

After nearly two dozen orgasms, Yachiyo removed her fingers from Iroha's pussy and licked the love juices off of her fingers.

"This is Iroha's taste."

Iroha's mind had gone blank. She had just been ravaged by the love of her life in a way she could never have imagined.

"Ah..."

And yet, what Yachiyo had mentioned earlier rang true for Iroha as well.

"More.."

"More?"

"Fuck me more..."

"Are you sure? Iroha, I know we're magical girls, but..."

"I want you...Yachiyo...I love you.."

Nearly slurring her words, Iroha sat up and removed her wedding gown. Her body was covered in sweat, and her legs were trembling from the force of Yachiyo's attack.

"Make love to me all night...please..."

"Iroha..."

Iroha sat on Yachiyo's lap and kissed her, proceeding to gyrate her hips on Yachiyo's knee so that it massaged her clit. Yachiyo, also turned on from her wife's devolution into pure lust, reciprocated the kiss and proceeded to help Yachiyo move her right hand into her own wet pussy.

"Ahn...Yachiyo..."

"Iro...haaaa..."

The two came at the same time. Iroha fell and laid her head on Yachiyo's shoulders and Yachiyo drove her fingers into Iroha's back.

"Yach...i...yo..."

Iroha helped Yachiyo remove her messy gown. The two were now both completely nude, but more importantly, completely consumed in love.

* * *

The two spent the entire night having sex. They had sex on the kitchen counter. Iroha ate Yachiyo's pussy on the staircase. Yachiyo ate Iroha's in the doorway. They pleasured each other in the shower with the nozzle. They made love in their bed. They made love in Felicia, Sana and Tsuruno's beds. Yachiyo teased Iroha's clit with a feather duster by the television. The entire house was their love nest, and they fucked in every nook and cranny of it.

* * *

By the time morning had come, they barely had any time to sleep. They fell asleep, still in their nude magical girl forms, in their own bed, with the sheets covered in sex. The alarm buzzed at 8:00 AM. Nanami Iroha woke first, her fingers still inside her wife just as her wife's were still inside her. She smiled as she removed both her and her wife's hands from their privates, got out of bed, showered, and deactivated her costume, returning to her casual sprite, er, form. She then proceeded to pour some cereal for her wife to present to her in bed, before realizing something dreadful. It was 8:20 at that time. Ui, Touka, Nemu, Tsuruno, Sana and Felicia were coming over at 9:00. They had made plans to all go together to Dekagon Ball World for the first phase of their honeymoon, like a family. However, the house was a disaster. The two lovers had made a complete mess of everything. There were still love juices all over the house. Iroha only had 40 minutes to clean the entire manor.

"Aaaaaah...wh-what do I do?"

Wait.

"Ah! Madoka's friend!"

She reached for her phone and dialed up "Akemi Homura," declaring that she needed her right now and that it was an emergency, please don't "waste any time" coming.

"Sent! Please please please be awake..."

A knock at the door.

"Ah! Coming!" Iroha opened the door to meet Homura, who was out of breath.

"T-Tama...er...Nana-Nanami-s-san...! I came as soon as I read your text, and I got the hint! Pant pant..."

"Akemi-san, please stop time with me right now!"

"E-eh? Um...okay!"

She transformed, grabbed Iroha's shoulder and froze time.

"Okay! Akemi-san, I need to clean the house up right now! I don't have any time to waste, my friends are coming over!"

"Cl-clean? Is that all? But wh-"

Homura realized the state of the manor she had entered. Not only that, but looking down in the doorway she could see a rather large wet spot by her feet. Iroha looked at her own feet and blushed.

"O-oh! U-u-um! I g-get it...um...um..okay, I'll help!"

"You will?"

"T-to tell the truth, this sort of thing...I've done it before...so..."

"You have?"

"W-well! Um, one t-time, Tomoe-san and Miki-san surprised me at my house, and Kaname-san and I had each other's soul gems-"

Iroha stopped her there.

"That's okay, you don't need to tell me."

"A-ah! Um, okay!"

And so, the two perverts cleaned Mikazuki house. Iroha made sure that she cleaned their bedroom to protect Yachiyo's privacy. Luckily, Homura's time stop worked in such a way they could manage everything with no time limit. When they were done, Homura hugged Iroha, congratulated her on her marriage, and left. It was 8:43, but to Iroha, who had been cleaning for hours, the day may as well have been over. Finally, Iroha was able to wake Yachiyo and present her breakfast to her.

"Morning."

"Ah....Iroha, good morning...what time is it?"

"8:45. I brought you brea-"

"THAT LATE?! IROHA, WE-"

"Relax, I took care of it."

She kissed Yachiyo and presented her with the cereal.

"But hurry up, they should be here soon."

"Um...okay."

"Oh, you might want to put some clothes on."

"Ah!"

Yachiyo returned to her casual sprite, er, form.

"I totally forgot."

"Yeah, me too. Hurry up and eat so we can be ready."

"Right."

* * *

At 8:59, the door rang. Felicia lept through the doorway to hug Iroha, tackling her to the floor. Tsuruno tried the same with Yachiyo, but she dodged, resulting in Tsuruno butt-up on the floor. Sana bowed and entered her home. After exchanging pleasantries and silencing Felicia when she asked 'so didja fuck?' with some proper Yachiyo discipline, the headed for their destination. They met up with Ui, who gave her big sisters each a hug full of love and gratitude, and her friends, who had been instructed specifically not to ask any weird questions by Sakurako under threat of punishment. Finally together, the family took their first major steps into their future.

"Hey Iroha."

"Yes?"

smooch

"This is the beginning of our happiness."

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey! I love you guys too!"

"Onee-chan, you know I love you most of all."

"Pl-please! You guys, stop bullying the newlyweds!"

The couple held hands and laughed. They had a group of wonderful friends and family, they had a bright future for magical girls, and most of all, they had each other.


End file.
